Transcripts/The Crush
:Ester: No, don’t tell me. :Tubarina: You won’t believe what happens in the end. :Ester: I don’t want to know until I read the book. :Polvina: And I don’t want to know either. :Tubarina: I’m only trying to warn you because you won’t like it. :Ester: Why not? :Tubarina: Sorry, can’t tell you because you didn’t want to know! :Ester: Well, just give us a clue! :Polvina: Ester, you’ll spoil it! :Ester: But if I won’t like the ending, I don’t want to waste time reading it! :Tubarina: whispers The girl in the book… :Ester: Yes? :Tubarina: …and the boy in the book… :Ester: Yes? :Tubarina: They… :Ester: Yes? :Tubarina: …''fall in love''. :Ester: They fall in love? Ewwww! :Polvina: It sounds romantic. :Tubarina: Which means its… urghhhh! :Ester: There’s nothing more blech than that! :Polvina: I like love stories. :Ester: They’re silly. Does this one start with love at first sight? That is so unbelievable! :Marcello: Hi, everyone. Meet my friend, Caton. He’s visiting from the faraway lands. :Tubarina: Hi. I’m Tubarina. :Polvina: I’m Polvina. Nice to meet you. :Ester: gasp :Caton: And you are? :Ester: lovestruck :Caton: Your name, who did you say you are? :Ester: Me? I’m Ester! Uh, yeah, that’s my name. Ester. :Caton: Fine. :Ester: Are you, um, liking the Shark Kingdom, Caton? :Caton: It’ll do. :Ester: And you’re having a good time? :Caton: So-so. :Marcello: Hey, let’s go to my room. :Caton: What’s there? :Marcello: No girls. :Caton: Sounds good. :Ester: Bye, Caton. Bye! Bye-bye! Isn’t he nice? :Tubarina: You only just met him. :Ester: Yeah, but some people you can tell the first moment you see them. I think he’s nice. :Polvina: If we’re not going to read this book, let’s find another. :Tubarina: We could try Father’s library. We’ll find something there as long as it’s not a love story. :Ester: dreamily :Polvina: Looking for someone? :Ester: No. Why? :Tubarina: You look like you’re looking for someone. :Ester: I’m not looking for anyone, certainly not Caton. :Tubarina: Who said anything about Caton? :Caton: And you’ve got your own court, huh? :Marcello: Sure, it’s just out back. :Ester: I have to go! :Polvina: Now? Where? :Ester: I’ve got to go to the library and find a book to read. :Tubarina: We’re in the library. :Polvina: You’ve got a book to read. :Ester: Oh. That one! See ya! :Tubarina: There’s something very weird about Ester today. :Ester: Hi, guys. What have you two been doing? :Caton: You know, stuff. :Ester: Oh. That’s great. :Marcello: Yeah, and now we’re going to play hoopball. :Ester: I love hoopball! :Marcello: But you told me you hated it. :Ester: When have I told you that? :Marcello: Twice last week and once this morning. :Ester: Oh. I’ve changed my mind, alright? So can I come and play hoopball with you, Caton? :Caton: Sure, whatever. :Marcello: Take it home, Caton! :dunks the ball after dribbling it for a while :Ester: Oh, that was fantastic, Caton. :Caton: I know, I’m good. :Ester: You’re so skilful! :Caton: Anybody can see that. Is there a drink for me? :Ester: Have mine! :Caton: drinks Any chance of some lunch around here? :Ester: You bet! I’ll get it right away! :Marcello: Can you get some for me, too? :Ester: Get your own lunch, Marcello! :Caton: Marcello is my friend and we have lunch together. :Ester: Oh, okay. I’ll get lunch for everyone! I’ll be right back! You just wait here. :Caton: Yeah, don’t be long, will you? I’m starved! :Tubarina: Polvina This is seriously weird. :Starfish Queen: Ester, have you cleaned your teeth? :Ester: I’m doing it right now, Mother! :Tubarina: So, what are we looking for? window :Polvina: Something we don’t want to find. :Tubarina: Then why are we trying to find it? :Polvina: Because we have to help Ester from making a serious mistake. :Tubarina: diary and gasps And she does need help! Lots of it! Look! Love hearts, for Caton! :Polvina: This is worse than I thought. Ester has a crush on Caton! :Ester: Oh, hi. What are you doing here? And what are you doing with that? That’s private! :Polvina: We have to talk. :Tubarina: You’re in trouble, Ester. Your brain is flipped! You don’t know what you’re doing! :Ester: Honestly, I don’t know what you’re talking about. :Polvina: We’re talking about Caton. :Tubarina: He’s so boring! :Ester: No, he’s not! He does lots of interesting things. :Polvina: Like…? :Ester: Like… uh, stuff. :Tubarina: Stuff? :Ester: Yeah. Stuff. :Polvina: He thinks he’s fabulous! :Ester: He is fabulous, and he’s so handsome! :Polvina: But he’s treating you like a slave. :Tubarina: And you let him! :Ester: No, I don’t. If you don’t mind, I’m very busy. I’ve got to make a picnic for Caton tomorrow. :Tubarina: You what? :Polvina: Why? :Ester: Because he asked me to. :Tubarina: You see? You have become his slave! :Ester: You don’t understand my feelings for Caton and you never will! :Tubarina: The problem is, Ester just can’t see what Caton’s really like! :Polvina: Then we’ve got to open her eyes! :Tubarina: How? :Polvina: I’ll send Tentie over with a note asking her to meet us at my place tomorrow. :Tubarina: But what will we do there? :Polvina: Nothing, because we’ll be at the Shark Palace watching Caton. :Tubarina: You’re right! We’ll find something about Caton that’ll prove to Ester what a big-head he is! :Polvina: giggling Hopefully. :Tubarina: That’s really sneaky, Polvina. :Caton: Oh! Ah! Oh! Good one! :Marcello: dialogue, sounds like “Oh, hit the shot” :Tubarina: How long do we have to keep watching Caton? :Polvina: Until we see what we need. :Tubarina: We’d better see it soon. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Gummy! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, no, I can’t play now. Maybe later, okay? :Gummy: gurgling :unintelligible dialogue from the start :Marcello: No, Gummy. You can’t play with us. :Gummy: gurgling :throws the shot and Gummy knocks it out of the hoop :Caton: You stupid shark! You ruined my shot! Get out of here! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: He can’t talk to Gummy like that! :Polvina: No, Tubarina! Don’t you see? Caton’s given us exactly what we need! :Tubarina: As in, he’s really mean? :Polvina: giggles Exactly! :Polvina and Tubarina: Ester! :Ester: Here you are. I went to your place like your note said, but you weren’t there. :Polvina: We’ll explain later. :Tubarina: Right now, we want to show you something. :Ester: Sorry, but I’ve got to see Caton. :Tubarina: Come on, you’ll see him like you’ve never seen him before! :Marcello: Game on! :Caton: shot S-weet! :Ester: Did you see that? Caton’s so good! :Tubarina: Good for nothing! :Ester: Why are you so nasty about him? Can’t you just give him a break? :Polvina: That’s exactly what we’re about to do! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: I know you don’t like it, Gummy, but it’s only for one more time. :Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: You can do it, Gummy! :Gummy: gurgling :Ester: What’s going on here? :Tubarina: Watch and learn, Ester. You’ll see it all for yourself. :Gummy: gurgling :Caton: Hey! :bounces off backboard :Caton: If you want the ball so much, shark, then you go play with it. :Gummy: gurgling :Caton: I’m sick of hoopball. :Marcello: Yeah, me too. :Caton: Let’s do other stuff. :Marcello: Great idea! :Ester: Oh! Did you see that? Wasn’t Caton great to let Gummy play with the ball? He is so nice! :Tubarina: But… he’s not! :Ester: Caton! Hi! Over here! It’s me! :Marcello: Oh, hi. How’s it going, Esme? :Ester: It’s Ester. I’ve got your picnic. :Polvina: Now she likes him even more. :Ester: Here it is. :Caton: Is this all? :Ester: Oh, if-if it’s not enough, I won’t eat any. You take as much as you like. :Caton: eats :Ester: Did you like it? Is it good? :Caton: I’ve had better. :Marcello: Yeah, come on, Caton. We’ve got stuff to do. :Caton: Yeah, sure. :Ester: Can I come too? :Caton: Whatever. Bring the picnic. :Tubarina: Well, what do we do now? :Polvina: What can we do? Ester only sees what she wants to see. :Marcello: So, what stuff do you want to do, Caton? :Caton: I don’t know, what stuff do you want to do? :Ester: How about we play slideboard? :Marcello: Good idea, Ester! :Caton: What’s a slideboard? :Ester: It’s really cool. You get a slideboard, find a slope and slide away! :Marcello: So, how about it, Caton? :Caton: Normally I don’t do stuff girls suggest but, okay, whatever. :Marcello: I’ll go get the slideboards! :Ester: giggles Uh, so, Caton, we’re alone. :Caton: yawning :Ester: Uh, would you like more of the picnic? :Caton: Hmm, why not? :Ester: giggles Um, I’ve been really wanting to say something to you, Caton. Uh, we haven’t known each other for long, but… :Caton: hit by ball Waah! :Gummy: gurgling :Caton: You again, you stupid shark? What do you think you’re doing? Urgh, try this for size, bud! ball Now beat it! :Gummy: gurgling :Ester: shocked That was… stuttering it was… :Caton: You got a problem? :Ester: That was… so mean! :Caton: Whatever. :Ester: You should go and apologise to Gummy right now! :Caton: Apologise to a stupid shark? Get real! Next time you’ll want me to be nice to some creepy starfish! :Ester: W-What? But… I’m the Starfish Princess! :Caton: So? You should trade up to a better family. :Ester: Wha? How dare you! You should never say things like that about a person’s family! :Caton: I just did. :Ester: Then it’s the last thing I ever want to hear from you! leaves :Marcello: in Hey, what’s up? Where’s Ester going? :Caton: Who cares? Hey, have some of this picnic food. It’s not bad. :Polvina: Ester’s usually so good at seeing people for who they really are. :Tubarina: Well, she sure hasn’t this time! :Ester: Yes I have! :Polvina and Tubarina: Ester! :Ester: angry Caton is the meanest, most boring bighead I’ve ever met! :Tubarina: You really think so? :Ester: Huh! I know so. :Polvina: The real Ester’s back! :Ester: Come on. I don’t want to be around here while Caton is staying. :Tubarina: Neither do I, and it’s my home. :Polvina: Let’s go to my place. :Ester: I promise from now on that I never will feel that way about a boy again. :Tubarina: I never have, and I promise I never will feel that way either. :Polvina: Love seems very confusing. :Ester: Hmm, you can say that again. :Polvina: Maybe it’ll make more sense when we grow up. :Tubarina: You think so? :Ester: Who knows? But right now, I don’t care. I’m going to be first to get to Polvina’s! :Polvina: The real Ester’s back alright. :Tubarina: You said it! :Girls: laughing